


我爱你 (Wo Ai Ni)

by HeyItsMeee



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Fluff, In Love, M/M, Mandarin Chinese, Panic Attacks, TWO IDIOTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsMeee/pseuds/HeyItsMeee
Summary: Mark and Jinyoung have been dancing around each other for so long, and with such differing personalities. It's no wonder when they finally get together it's chaotic, all the way up to their wedding.written for https://got7writerscollective.tumblr.com/ Virgo Project
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	我爱你 (Wo Ai Ni)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: (1)"Are you asking me out at a Target?"
> 
> (2) Sometimes a nap with the people you love most is the best medicine.
> 
> (3) Person A knows a second language. Person b doesn't realize and talks about how amazing a is. Person A doesn't reveal it until the wedding
> 
> This is written for @got7writerscollective’s Virgo Project! I hope you enjoy it, I wrote 80% of it this morning.

Mark is not happy. That much Jinyoung knows. He doesn't know exactly _why_ his roommate's best friend is angry, but he'll at least try to tide him over until Jackson is back from fencing. Unfortunately, Mark's anger is not easily swayed. Jinyoung offered him a glass of water, let him watch TV, and went and got McDonald's for him (Jinyoung doesn't even eat McDonald's). But Mark is still mad, and Jinyoung doesn't want to eat these fries by himself. They're so... _greasy_. Not like the fries back home.

"You know, you don't have to entertain me until Jackson's here. Jinyoung?" Mark's first words to him of the night startle Jinyoung out of his funk. Jinyoung doesn't answer, instead taking a bite out of his burger to avoid answering. He regrets it immediately, tasting the unnecessary amount of oil in the patty. Mark watches him, still annoyed but now slightly amused as well. "You don't even like McDonald's, why'd you go buy it?"

"I don't know, maybe because when someone you know is angry you usually try to cheer them up? You like McDonald's, right?" Jinyoung offers, and Mark laughs.

"Yeah. I'm sure you could tell from how often Jackson and I came here smelling of McDonald's." Jinyoung shrugs.

"I actually asked Jackson. Whenever you came over I was usually in my room." Jinyoung gives up the piece of information without a thought, and Mark smirks, anger now apparently forgotten.

"You ask about me?" Jinyoung splutters and chokes on his iced tea at the sudden question, grabbing a napkin to wipe his mouth.

"I mean, I gotta know at least a little bit about who Jackson brings over. Plus, it was only one time," he tries to cover up, but Mark is having none of that. He leans across the table towards Jinyoung, who leans back, confused about the attitude.

"Then let's get to know each other. My name is Mark Tuan, I was born in Los Angeles, lived here all my life. Nice to meet you."

Jinyoung laughs but complies. "Hi. I'm Park Jinyoung. I was born and raised in Jinhae-gu, Korea, but moved to Los Angeles to pursue acting. It's nice to meet you as well." Mark grins even wider, if that is possible, vaguely reminding Jinyoung of a lion smiling at a mouse. He leans even closer, opening his mouth to speak.

"Jinyoung, I'm home!" Jackson chose this moment to come back and enter the kitchen, seeing his two friends in a compromising position. "I am no longer home," he changes his mind and starts to back out of the room.

"Jackson! Hi! Welcome home! Please go and entertain your friend!" Jinyoung practically leaps out of his seat, and Mak leans back, grinning and satisfied. Jackson is shoved towards the kitchen table, and Jinyoung quickly retreats into his room.

"Okay. What did you do to him, Mark?" Jackson sits down with a thump, grabbing a handful of Jinyoung's fries.

Mark doesn't answer his question, taking a sip of his coke instead. "我喜欢你的朋友, 王嘉爾."

  * ฉันรักคุณ



"Why am I here?" Mark complains while Jinyoung tunes him out. "When you asked me to help you, I didn't think you'd make me go grocery shopping."

"Well, you were the one who practically forced me to become friends with you. If you inquired about me to Jackson, you'd have realized this is what I consider fun." Mark groans, flopping across the top of the shopping cart. Jinyoung doesn't spare him a glance, debating between two bags of onions.

"Get up off the cart, Mark. I need to put stuff in there." Mark ignores him, and Jinyoung slaps his backside, trying to get him off.

"Oh yes, please, do it again," Mark deadpans, and Jinyougn's ears turn bright red.

"Shut up!" he hisses, looking around to make sure no passerby can hear him. "Oh, my God, you're so damn annoying." Mark just grins up at him with his fucking vampire teeth.

"No." And with that word, Jinyoung knows he's done in for. Mark immediately flops onto his knee, reaching out for Jinyoung who slowly backs away. "Oh, Jinyoung, the love of my life! I apologize I do not have anything to give you, but will you do me the honor of marrying you?"

"Oh my God Mark stop that! Are you asking me out at a Target?" Jinyoung holds the two bags of onions to his chest, not dissimilar to someone clutching their pearls. Mark does not budge, and a crowd of people stops what they're doing, looking on in bewilderment.

"Jinyoung, please give me an answer, for I love you with all my heart and soul!" If not for his eyes that crinkle up whenever pranking, Jinyoung would've honestly believed him.

"What the fuck? Mark?" Jinyoung is willing to say anything to stop this. "Oh my God, fine, just get up off the floor, Jesus." Mark smiles once again, proud, and stands up. Jinyoung, ears red, just tosses both bags of onions in without paying attention, and pushes the cart as fast as would be acceptable in a Target. He gets through the checkout and to the car with Mark tailing after him, but once he packs all the groceries away, Mark corners him.

"So. Wanna go on a date with me, 可爱?" Jinyoung gapes, and Mark laughs, all high pitched and contrasting to his voice just moments prior. Jinyoung really, really wants to say no, but before he can stop himself, he mutters out a-

"Yes."

Goddammit.

And now they have two bags of onions.

  * انا احبك



Jinyoung trudges through the door, and as soon as he toes his shoes off and walks two feet to the left, he flops onto the couch. A shoulder hits him square in the face instead of the couch he was expecting. "What the hell?" Jinyoung whines without really removing his face.

"If you actually looked, Nyoungie, you'd have realized I am on the couch." A familiar warm voice teases lightly, and Jinyoung peers through his bangs to see Mark grinning down at him. However, even the sight of his boyfriend of two months doesn't make Jinyoung any happier.

"Hi" is all Jinyoung can muster, before burying his face back into Mark's shoulder. Mark, understandably a bit more worried, carefully shifts his arm from under Jinyoung's stomach and around his back.

"Is everything all right?" Jinyoung grunts, the sound muffled by Mark's boney shoulder.

"Bad day, didn't have a good shoot on set." Mark makes a sound of understanding, rubbing small circles into Jinyoung's back. "Had a panicking moment, got a break from filming for a bit."

Mark doesn't reply, just humming a bit under his breath. Once Jinyoung gets all his worries out, Mark gives him a quick kiss on the top of Jinyoung's head. It smells like the weird lavender shampoo Jinyoung is obsessed with. "Want to nap with me?" Jinyoung grunts his approval, and Mark relaxes onto the couch with his boyfriend.

When Mark wakes up, it appears Jackson has also joined the cuddle party, half on and half off Jinyoung's back. Jinyoung is still sleeping, and Mark smiles at Jackson. "我爱你的朋友," is all Mark says, and Jackson nods once. He approved, and that's all Mark needs. "Thank you."

  * אני אוהב אותך



Mark didn't know how he got this far. When he asked Jinyoung out in a Target he thought Jinyoung would say no. Jinyoung is still extremely pissed about that incident and refuses to enter a Target again. When he helped Jinyoung through his bad days, he still thought someday, Jinyoung would say no. When he proposed to Jinyoung, he expected a no. So when Jinyoung looks at him in front of the officiant (Jaebeom had _insisted_ on officiating once he realized his baby brother was getting married) Mark is understandably overwhelmed.

"Mark," Jinyoung hisses at him, and Mark suddenly remembers that he has to say his vows.

"Nyongie. Jinnie. Jinyoungie, Jinyoung. The love of my life. I've loved you ever since that day at Target-" Jinyoung glares at Mark, but says nothing "-and I'm sorry about that, by the way. And I've never expected to get this far. But I'm glad you decided I am the one you are willing to be with. And I hope to go to many more Targets with you. I hope to be there for your bad days. I hope to have more three in the morning McDonald's runs with you, even if you don't quite like fast food. And I know I will love you until the end of time."

Jinyoung smiles, eyes wet, and starts his vows. "Mark Tuan, you are so annoying. And yet, I love that about you. I love that you embarrass me in front of customers at Target. I love that you nap with me. I love you, in general. And I love how you think you're so sneaky, complimenting me in Mandarin. 你是一个白痴. But you're my idiot, and will be until the day we die."

"How the fuck did you learn Mandarin?"

  * 我爱你



**Author's Note:**

> The line breaks are “I love you” in Thai, Hebrew, and Mandarin Chinese. The title is also I love you in Mandarin Chinese.
> 
> “我喜欢你的朋友, 王嘉爾” means “I like your friend, Wang Jia Er”  
> “可爱” means “cute”  
> “我爱你的朋友” means “I love your friend”  
> “你是一个白痴” means “you’re an idiot”


End file.
